Wifi, futur marieur
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Juste un OS sur Wifi intervenant dans la vie amoureuse de son maître. [Matoine]


Wifi, futur marieur.

Je m'étire de tout mon long et baille largement. Quelle bonne sieste de six heures, je remets en place quelques poils puis saute de mon perchoir qui se trouve être le lit de mon maître. Je passe par la porte entrouverte et retrouve celui-ci assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Je vais me frotter à ses jambes, c'est que j'ai faim moi. Mon maître relève la tête et me regarde avant de passer la main dans mon pelage, c'est super agréable mais j'ai faim alors je miaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, petit chou ?"

De la bouffe. Parce que j'ai faim. C'est pourtant clair non ? Quand je miaule ainsi ça veut dire "j'ai faim", tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

"Si tu pouvais parler ça m'aiderait, petit con."

Hé ! Je t'ai pas encore traité de connard, moi, tu pourrais me respecter un peu. Et puis franchement c'est toi qu'est con, j'ai faim bon sang, c'pas compliqué ! Mon maître baisse la tête à nouveau. Il est pas comme d'habitude, je crois. Les humains c'est un peu bizarre, je comprendrais jamais comment il marche vraiment, des fois mon humain il lape une boisson dégoûtante, qui sent très fort et après il devient tout bizarre, il bouge beaucoup plus et il ne va plus droit. D'autres fois, il crie très fort même quand j'ai pas fais de bêtise et des fois il s'enferme dans sa chambre et quand je gratte à sa porte il ne m'ouvre pas. Ces fois-là, je ne les aimes pas du tout parce qu'il a cette fichu odeur, une odeur de _tristesse_ qui me répugne.

Mais j'ai toujours faim, moi ! Nourris-moi ! Mon humain bouge enfin et va vers la cuisine, je le suis et il remplit ma gamelle. C'est pas trop tôt. Je commence à manger mon petit festin. Mon maître s'est assis à côté de moi et me grattouille la tête. Ça me dérange un peu, parce que je mange mais je ne proteste pas.

"J'aimerais vraiment être un chat, ça doit être beaucoup plus facile."

Si tu savais, mon cher humain, comme ce n'est pas agréable quand ta litière n'est pas changé, tu ne dirais pas ça.

"Je sais plus quoi faire, j'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Wifi, tu pourrais pas m'aider petit branleur ?"

Alors de 1) respecte moi, de 2) je sais même pas de quoi tu me parles et de 3) j'ai pas envie de t'aider avec tes problèmes d'humains.

"Bordel, tu te rends comptes ! J'étais tellement bourré que j'ai déclaré ma flamme sur le répondeur d'Antoine ! C'est horrible, putain et plus de nouvelles depuis. Je crois que tout est foutu, il voudra sûrement plus jamais me reparler après ça..."

Mmh Antoine ? Ah mais oui, l'humain avec les poils dans tous les sens et avec qui il lape la boisson bizarre quelques fois. Ce n'est pas un mauvais humain, il me fait des petites caresses des fois, c'est cool. Mais je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Antoine est son compagnon, non ? Des fois leurs odeurs se mélangent beaucoup et ça, c'est les compagnons qui le font, j'en suis sûr ! Je me pose sur mon arrière train, fixant mon humain qui a soudainement un odeur de tristesse. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, alors je me frotte contre sa main pour lui donner du réconfort. Je sens de l'eau me tomber dessus et je relève le museau vers mon maître.

Oh.

Ses yeux tout bleus font de l'eau, il les cachent avec ses grandes pattes. Je pose ma patte sur les siennes, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il est plein de tristesse d'un coup. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette odeur, j'ai envie de la faire partir à coup de griffes. Mon humain m'attrape soudainement et me serre contre lui en s'allongeant par terre, je me pelotonne contre lui, il est tout chaud, c'est très agréable mais je n'aime toujours pas le fait que l'odeur de tristesse flotte autour de lui. Alors je frotte mon museau contre le sien, sentant l'eau de ses yeux contre mon pelage. Puis je m'endors contre mon petit maître.

* * *

Je baille et ouvre mes yeux. Tiens je suis dans mon panier et plus contre mon humain. Où est-il celui là d'ailleurs ? J'hûme l'air mais ne trouve plus l'odeur de tristesse, ni celle de mon maître. Je décide d'aller manger un peu puis d'aller faire mes besoins, ma litière est toute propre, ce serait un crime de la laisser ainsi. Je sens d'un coup une odeur qui me taquine les narines : un jouet. Je me jette dessus prêt à lui faire sa fête.

Je m'arrête subitement en entendant le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et tout de suite l'odeur de mon petit maître emplie l'espace. Je l'ai toujours trouvée bonne cette odeur, douce et protectrice pas comme cette vilaine tristesse. Je vais à sa rencontre mais celui-ci ne semble pas m'accorder un regard. D'habitude, il me donne une petite caresse. Je le suis jusque la cuisine où il prend dans la grande boite blanche une de ces petites bouteilles vertes au contenu infâme. Il va s'asseoir dans le salon en ouvrant la bouteille. Il joue avec sa petite boite pour parler avec des gens qui sont pas là, il le jette sur la table et se prend la tête dans les mains. Je jette un coup d'œil a la petite boite.

Antoine ! Je pose ma patte sur la tête du grand humain gentil. Et la petit boite se met à vibrer.

"WIFI !"

En entendant le cri de mon humain, je cours me cacher derrière un meuble. Je sens l'odeur de la panique, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je ne voulais rien faire de méchant pourtant.

"Merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire... ? Putain."

"Allo ?" entendis-je.

C'était la voix du grand humain gentil qui venait de la petite boite.

"Mathieu ?"

Mon humain ne disait rien.

"Mathieu, j'entends ta respiration. Parle."

"Salut."

"Salut, que me vaux cet appel de mon schizophrène préféré?"

"Je..."

Il y a un silence.

"Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi ? Pour aimer ma somptueuse voix ? Pour avoir envie de passer ta main dans mes cheveux en permanences ? Pour avoir envie de rire même à mes blagues les plus nulles ? Ou tout simplement pour m'aimer ?"

"Tais-toi..."

"Ce sont tes mots Mathieu. Enfin, tes mots quand tu es bourré."

"Arrête, tais-toi. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile. Juste... oublie, efface ce putain de message."

Il y a un autre silence. L'odeur de mon humain est un mélange de plein de chose en ce moment, c'est impressionnant. Je sors mon museau de ma cachette, cette fois encore mon maître a les yeux qui font de l'eau.

"Et si je ne veux pas ?"

"Efface ça, Antoine, c'est une putain d'erreur ! Oublie ce message, c'est que des conneries !"

"Vraiment Mathieu ?"

Mon humain pousse un petit cri et l'eau tombe de plus en plus. Il balance la petite boite dans la pièce. Il me fait peur mais en même temps je veux l'aider. Soudain il y a des bruits à la porte. Mon humain ne bouge pas mais la porte s'ouvre quand même. C'est l'odeur d'Antoine ! Je sors un peu plus de ma cachette. Mon maître voit enfin le nouveau venu et se lève brusquement. Ils sont face à face maintenant.

"Casse-toi !"

"Non."

Antoine prit mon humain dans ses bras et ce dernier essaya de le repousser mais il ne pouvait pas.

"Arrête, arrête de me donner de l'espoir ! Barre-toi putain !"

Je vis les pattes de mon maître serrer fortement le tissu recouvrant le torse de l'autre.

"Mathieu ? Regarde moi s'te-plaît."

Mon maître leva les yeux vers ceux d'Antoine et celui-ci posa son front contre celui de mon petit humain qui sursaute au contact.

"T'es vraiment stupide."

"Qu-"

"C'est sûrement pour ça que je t'aime."

Il posa alors ses lèvres contre celle de mon humain qui glisse ses mains dans la fourrure d'Antoine. Il n'y a plus de mauvaises odeurs, juste de douces effluves : soulagement, béatitude, bonheur et tout cela enveloppé d'amour. Ils se détachent pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent presque aussitôt. Soudain le grand humain gentil se tourne vers moi.

"Ton chat nous matte, c'est hyper malsain."

Mon humain rit soudainement et se blottit dans les pattes d'Antoine.

* * *

 _Premier OS sur ce fandom, j'espère qu'il vous plaît malgré sa petite taille !  
_


End file.
